A Daydream that has Become Reality
by Starlight -T.Swift
Summary: Rachel was originally from a reality where everything from Twilight was inside a book or on the screen of a movie theater. But she learns that there is an alternate universe where they are all real. Will she fit in? Will she be accepted? Find out.
1. Intro

A Daydream that has Become Reality: Intro

I was forced to walk home from school because my parents were at work and my friends left me stranded, again. It was in my junior year of high school and I still had to wait to get my driver's license. Even if I did have it, I wouldn't have a car anyway so here I was walking. But the advantage of this was that it gave me time to think. Somehow my mind drifted to three years ago when my friends and I were all obsessed with the _Twilight_ books. I missed those days. There wasn't as much drama as there is now.

I needed a break this weekend. "Maybe I'll go to Mommom's and Poppop's." I thought to myself. My grandparents lived in the woods a half an hour away from my own home. Minutes passed and I daydreamed of what life would be like if I didn't have this life. Daydreaming the possibilities that if I were to be a part of one of my books that I am continuously reading every day. With that last daydream fading I looked up and found myself walking up to my home.

Thank God it was Friday and my weekend has come to save me.


	2. Scared

A Daydream that has Become Reality: Chapter 1

The Saturday morning after I had my dad drive me to my grandparents, I snuck out of the house and decided to take a walk in the woods with their dog. It was nice to get some fresh air and away from my friends even though it's not like I spent any more time with them any other weekend. That thought made me cringe. What had I done for them to not want to hang out with me? The only want me around enough so they could get rides to where ever they want to go. That's what hurts I guess.

So here I was in the middle of the woods with my grandparents' dog, wonderful. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something flash by. I whipped my head in the direction I saw it and saw a tree that had fallen down on top of two piles of rocks. It looked like it had created a doorway. I walked toward it. Everything went quiet and that unnerved me. Why had everything, even the birds stop? But I continued walking but with caution now.

I reached the doorway and placed my hand on the side of it and peered through as if I expected to see something. The next thing I knew was that I was slammed forward. I flew through the doorway and after that I closed my eyes out of reaction. I hit the forest floor hard, but something felt different and not just the pain in my side from the landing.

I rolled onto my back and laid there for a minute. After I opened my eyes I sat up and looked around to see who had pushed me. The thing I noticed was that the forest had changed. The doorway that I had been looking through only seconds ago wasn't there and everything was greener than what it used to be.

I got onto my knees which I noticed were bare, in fact I was completely naked. Not only had my surroundings changed, but so had my own body. My skin was milky white, but not unnaturally pale, I was taller, slimmer, larger chest, and my hair was long dark brown that was nearly black with some lighter brown highlights. I looked around to see where my clothes had gone and saw a pile of someone else's in a pile near a tree. The clothes were simple jean shorts, a tank top, but no shoes. For a chilly climate, it wasn't ideal to wear this, but it would have to do.

I walked around looking for a way out of the forest and into civilization, but it looked like I was in the middle of nowhere. Hours passed and all I wanted was to be back home. I then heard a stick snap behind me, I whirled around to see who was there, but there was nothing. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I turned back around and went to continue where I was going, but when I did there was a giant black wolf standing there looking really mad.

Slowly I began to back away wide eyed and scared. Once I reached a decent distance I darted in the opposite direction of the wolf. In the corner of my eye I saw another wolf, this time it was brown. Another joined the other two and he was a russet color. I wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of me until I had to come to a stop. There was a forth wolf, he was grey and boxed me in between the other three. I was surrounded. I looked into its eyes pleading mentally that it won't hurt me.

Its eyes confused me, they didn't seem like an animal's eyes; they looked too intelligent and calculating. I didn't move and neither did the wolves. The grey wolf took a step forward what seemed like hours later and I fell onto my back because a tree route was upraised. The wolf looked saddened at my reaction. I felt heat radiating off of the wolf behind me and it petrified me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes again I saw that there was a man standing where the grey wolf had been standing before. He looked down to me and offered his hand to help me up. I placed my hand in his really, really warm hand and our eyes never left each other's gaze.

We didn't say anything; he just led me out of the forest and never letting go of my hand. The two of us ended up in someone's back yard, but we didn't stop until we reached the back porch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was deep but it sounded sincere.

"Yeah, I think so." I said quietly.

"I'm Paul."

"Rachel."

"Come on I'm sure Emily will have something warmer for you to wear." He said and dragged me into the house.

Emily must have been his girlfriend. I felt my stomach sink in disappointment.

"Hey Em, could Rachel borrow something warm clothes?" Paul asked a woman who was cooking in the kitchen.

She turned around and on the right side of her face there were three long scars that turned her mouth into a permanent scowl, but I could tell she was happy to help.

"Of course, Paul, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room.

Paul and I stood there awkwardly until he asked, "So where do you live?"

I laughed to myself, "New Jersey, I have no idea how I got here in the first place. One minute I'm walking in the woods behind my grandparents' house with their dog, and then I'm lying on my back nude somewhere else. Where are we anyway?"

"La Push, Washington." He said.

I froze this is exactly like the _Twilight_ books I read years ago. I should have noticed this when I first encountered those wolves, or when I saw Emily, or even when I first say Paul when he appeared in the place of the grey wolf a.k.a. him in his wolf form. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. I should call home, yeah let's start with that.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, here." Paul gave me his cell phone and I immediately called my house phone.

"_Hello?"_ asked the person on the other line. They sounded like me or how I used to sound; I noticed my voice had changed slightly than it used to be.

I quickly hung up and handed the phone back to Paul dumbstruck. He looked at me weirdly. I shook my head slowly to myself. Paul lowered me down into one of the chairs at the dining table. How could this happen? I looked up to Paul's face and he looked worried about me. Emily came back with a pile of clothes for me.

"Here you go; the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right." She said

"Thank you." I walked to the bathroom and changed, but while I was there I silently cried. I technically don't exist anymore, but yet I still am here. I'm in an alternate universe with nowhere to go.


	3. Team Edward and Team Jacob

A Daydream that has Become Reality: Chapter 2 (Paul POV)

I was looking down at Rachel after I helped her into a chair at Em's while we waited for warmer clothes for her. Deep in my chest I felt panic flutter and I knew there was something wrong. I didn't know why Rachel was worried, but it definitely wasn't good. Now I knew what Sam and everyone else was talking about when they felt what their imprints were felling if it was strong enough. Em came back with clothes for Rachel and once she went to the bathroom Em continued making our dinner for tonight.

"So where did she come from?" She asked me.

"Sam found her walking through the woods in Leah's clothes. She ran away from him and Jake, Jared and I eventually surrounded her, but I think I imprinted on her."

"Oh Paul! Congratulations!" Emily squealed, "So is she from Forks?"

"Uh, no she said she was from New Jersey."

"Goodness that's far away, how did she get here then?"

"She doesn't even know."

"In that case, she can stay here, how old is she?"

"Seventeen." Rachel said as she reentered the kitchen in a pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt, and a sweater.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Emily asked, but Rachel shook her head no.

Her eyes were red, she must have been crying. I really wanted to pull her into my arms and comfort her, but I don't want to scare her either. I fought with myself inside my head. I settled on shoving my hand into my pockets and leaning against the counter. I watched her play with her ring on her right hand that had an emerald on it in a silver setting. Also, I noticed that she had three ear piercings all in emerald studs.

"I like your ring." I said not only to end the silence in the kitchen.

"Thanks, my poppop made it for me, just like my earrings." She said softly.

"You're lucky to have a talented grandfather. So your birthday's in May?"

"Yup, the emeralds gave that away, huh?" she laughed a little.

"Just a bit." I replied.

"Rachel, you can stay here if you want, Sam, my fiancé won't mind." Emily said as the back door was opened and the three others from earlier came in.

"What won't I mind?" Sam asked as he walked over to Emily kissing her scars first and then her lips.

"You won't mind if Rachel stayed here." Em told him.

"Rachel… oh, yeah I don't mind." He hadn't realized that Rachel was sitting in the room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello, I'm Sam, those two over there are Jared and Jacob." He introduced himself and everyone else to her, but it seemed as if she recognized everyone.

Rachel POV

I sat there still confused on how I got here, but the strange thing is that I feel even more at home here than at my real home. Also, I knew that if I were to be friends with these people, they wouldn't treat me like my other friends had. After Sam introduced me to Jake and Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah came in through the front door. They all stopped talking and yelling over each other and looked at me.

"Well hello there, I'm Quil" he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

Paul growled at him and he released my hand quickly. Oh my God. Paul had imprinted on me. God I'm a moron! I can't believe I hadn't noticed this, but then again I didn't notice that this is the world of a book I've read a couple hours ago, so yeah I guess I can believe that I hadn't noticed the way he looked at me and everything. I didn't know if I should tell them that I knew everything already or what. Based on who is standing on the room, it must be somewhere in between _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_ because Brandy and Colin hadn't phased yet. Everyone sat down at the table, even Paul who had taken the seat to my right.

Paul nodded to Sam when he sat down and Sam began to speak, "So you've seen the wolves out there."

I guess Sam had answered my question from earlier on whether I should tell them that I know. "Yeah, I kind of know about everything, I just hadn't noticed that I did until I got here."

Sam's voice became serious. "What do you mean you know everything?"

I sighed, "I don't know how I got here, but it seems that I live in an alternate universe to yours. Where I live all of you are characters in a book series called the _Twilight Saga_. I read that series three years ago when I was in eighth grade. That's how I know about you and even the Cullens."

"What?" Sam was speechless and everyone stared at me.

"It's funny, back at home there are two team of people who support the vampires and you guys, too," I laughed, "Team Edward and Team Jacob."

"Why is it Team Jacob? Why couldn't it be Team Embry or anyone else?" Embry asked.

"In the book, it's in Bella's point of view and well you know Bella she's so indecisive and winey that she can't pick Edward or Jake so there's people who wanted Jake and Bella to be together, and People who wanted Edward and Bella to be together."

"What 'team' were you on?" Quil asked.

I sighed, "When I read the series the first time I was on Team Edward, but after rereading the first two books again I switched. I saw things that I hadn't noticed the first time and so I changed to Team Jacob, because I got mad at Edward for what he did in the second book."

"What part of the series are we now?" Sam asked.

"We're in between the second and third, the second is where Edward left Bella and where Jake hung out more with her and when the pack when from three to eight."

"Hmm." Sam started, "We can use you to our advantage since you know what is going to happen."

"I don't think so. I'm not going to change anything if I hadn't yet." I glanced at Paul, "Besides I only know what Bella does and what happens to her and the people around her, or at least until the last book where there was a section where it was in Jake's point of view."

"To sum everything up, you know the legends, what happened ever since Bella came here and the future of Bella?" Leah asked.

"That sounds about right, even imprinting." I looked directly at Paul who was smirking a little.

"So who gets Bella in the end?" Jake asked eagerly.

"That is one of the many things that I'm not going to reveal, you'll just have to see." I smiled.


	4. The Cullens and Papers

A Daydream that has Become Reality: Chapter 3 (Rachel POV)

I knew that Jake would end up asking who got Bella, but I didn't want to tell him about his future imprint and I didn't want to change their future too much that the story won't end the same way as it had when Stephanie Mayer wrote it. Talking about imprints, Paul was supposed to imprint on Jake's sister Rachel, but for whatever reason he imprinted on me. Unless, I was Jake's sister in this dimension somehow. But I didn't have tanned skin like the residents here in La Push; in fact, my skin was almost the complete opposite. Then again I could be albino in just skin coloring and nothing else ha, ha. I was going to have to research this.

While I was here though, I've been staying at Sam's and Emily's house. They've been really nice, as I had expected and Paul has invaded their house even more than usual because of me. I may know a lot about him, but he knows nothing about me so we're taking the time to get to know each other being friends before we go any further in a romantic relationship. One night I overheard him, Sam, and Emily talking about making my stay permanent and adopting me so I can get into the reservation's high school and finish up my high school career. I didn't let them know yet that I heard them talking about that, I wanted them to tell me when they made the final decision and whenever they wanted to tell me themselves.

Enough with what happened with the past couple weeks; let's move on to something more present like Jake taking me into Forks to meet Bella and the Cullens because I begged him to. As much as I didn't like Edward much for leaving Bella, I wanted to meet the rest of his family. Right before we left for the vampires' home, Paul pulled Jake aside and made him swear to not let me out of his sight and keep me safe or else he'll have to run around tailless when he is in wolf form. I silently laughed at the threat.

Jake pulled out the infamous motorcycle and handed me a helmet and told me to climb on and to hold tight. We sped off a possible illegal speed for driving in a neighborhood. It took ten minutes to reach the Cullen's home and the description that Bella gave in the first book was definitely an understatement. This mansion was mind bogglingly beautiful. Jake helped me off the back of his motorcycle and led me up the front steps. He didn't even bother knocking or ringing the doorbell because I knew that one of the vampires inside had heard and smelled Jake especially, coming up the steps.

The front door flung open and revealed Rosalie with a sour-looking face. I knew she smelled the wet dog smell that Jake gave off and covering me because of hanging out with them.

"What do _you_ want, Mutt?" she sneered.

"I wanted to meet you guys." I spoke up and caused her to look at me.

"And who are _you_?"

"Rachel, I'm one of the imprints." I knew I should have said my last name, but at this point I didn't have one, the one I had belongs to the girl that is living in New Jersey.

Alice came running up behind Rosalie and pushed her out of the way. "I'm Alice, sorry about Rose, she's a little grumpy."

"Am not." Rosalie grumbled.

"Come on in." Alice said grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside their home.

Alice led me into their living room and guided me to one of the couches next to Emmet who was watching a baseball game on the TV. He looked over at me and smiled. I knew that he may look scary and mean on the outside at first but he was just a giant, fuzzy teddy bear on the inside.

"Hey, I'm Emmet."

"This is Rachel, she's one of those dog's imprints." Alice said cheerfully, "She had Jake bring her over here to meet us."

"Really, and your mutt allowed you to come?" Edward asked coming down the stairs holding Bella's hand.

"I gave him the puppy dog eyes and went with the 'Pretty please with sugar on top' thing." I laughed.

"She also promised to take me." Jake said, "Hey Bella."

"Hey." Bella said quietly.

"So whose imprint are you?" Edward asked probably thinking Jake's.

"Not Jake if that's what you're thinking; I'm Paul Lahote's." I smiled and Bella seemed to relax a little.

"So you know everything about us, and not because of those mutts. You're not from around here either."

I looked down finding the floor somewhat interesting and sighed, "Nope, it's as if I just appeared with no background or anything."

"Oh we can fix that!" Alice chirped.

"Seriously?" my head shot up and I was grinning.

"Yeah, we can get you all the official papers, birth certificate, drivers license, everything." She smiled, "You can even create your own last name."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

"So what last name do you want and when is your birthday?"

"My birthday is May 21, 1994 and for a last name, I guess make it Uley." Jake looked at me confused, "I overheard Sam and Em telling Paul that they were thinking about adopting me anyway so why not put their last name on those papers anyway and do you think you can come up with adoption papers for them, too, so Sam and Em won't have to go through agencies and get it?"

"Of course, oh, this is so exciting!" Alice cheered.

"Well, we better get you back before I lose my tail to Paul's jaws." Jake said to me and I laughed.

"Bye and I'll call you when the papers are ready."

"Bye guys!" I called as we drove back to La Push.

Paul was standing outside pacing on Sam's front lawn. I hopped off of the motorcycle and jumped into his arms. He hugged me and smiled down at me, but his nose was scrunched up.

"Okay, okay, I'll go take a shower, I'll be right back." I said once Paul set me back on the ground and released me from our embrace I ran inside, but was stopped my Sam calling me into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked and found both him and Em sitting at the large dining table.

"We have been thinking and we wanted to adopt you. You don't have any family or even a last name for that matter so we want you to be a part of ours." Emily said.

I smiled "I've been waiting for you guys to ask, I heard you about a week ago telling Paul when I was in the shower."

"Oh, really?" Sam looked surprised.

"Yes really, so while I was at the Cullens I had Alice make up adoption papers and everything else to confirm my identity."

"And when will they be ready?" Em asked eagerly.

"I don't know, but soon. What do you two want me to call you, Mom and Dad, or your names?"

"Whatever makes you happy." Sam said grinning at his new daughter.

I thought about it for a minute, it would feel weird calling them Mom and Dad and not Em and Sam. "I'll stick with Emily and Sam. I feel that I would be replacing my parents from my world even though I love you two just as much as them."

"That's fine." Emily smiled.

With that, I left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to wash off the vampire smell from me. The rest of the day I spent with my new family and Paul. From there everything felt right and Sam informed me that he'll head over to the school sometime the continuing week to get me enrolled for the upcoming school year. Awesome.


End file.
